Bananas y cornetas
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: A Natsu siempre le ha valido poco lo que opinen los demás de su persona, sobre todo si se trata de cierto rubio oxigenado. Lo que no aguanta es que ese dichoso rubio sea el idiota y gay reprimido más grande del mundo. Porque ya va siendo hora de que admita que lo trae loco su corneta. –AU. Para LuFFy McCormick.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece al buen troll de Mashima.

**Extensión: **1774palabras.

**Personaje/Pairing:** Natsu/Sting, bastante fumado.

**Notas: **Bien, esto va para la de las actualizaciones tardías y reina indiscutible del Nating, o sea LuFFy, y no lo digo yo, eso lo dijo ella (?). ¿Por qué el regalo? Porque nos stalkeamos mutuamente (?) y porque pues se lo merece (?). En fin, la cosa es que me cae bien (?).

La verdad iba a regalarte otro NaTing, pero no creo tenerlo listo pronto, me gustaría decir que es menos fumado que esta cosa pero la verdad es que es mucho más fumado que esta cosa (?).

¿Algo más? Aparte de que menciono mucho el miembro viril masculino, entiéndase pene, o pico, o corneta, o banana, o pepino, o mini-mi o como carajos le digáis (?). Y que esto nació porque hice ese reto de las 10 canciones y los diez drabbles y entre todas las cosas que escribí salió algo como esto, y no me resistí a hacerlo one-shot.

Bueno, los dejo con el fic.

**.**

* * *

**Bananas y cornetas**

A Natsu siempre le ha valido poco que lo tachen de asexual, no le interesa ni lo hará nunca lo que opinen los demás. Y que quede claro que Natsu no es, ni por asomo, asexual, y eso se relaciona con una situación que si le afecta; porque le importa poco lo que opinen los demás de su persona, sobre todo si se trata de cierto rubio oxigenado, pero lo que no le vale poco es que ese dichoso rubio sea el gay reprimido más obvio del mundo.

¡Por favor! Es absolutamente obvio para todos lo gay que es Sting Eucliffe, y lo enamorado que está de su persona, más tomando en cuenta como se sonroja cada vez que se encuentran en las duchas o su espacio interpersonal se reduce mucho, hasta los profesores lo han notado. ¿Qué sentido tiene tratar de ocultar algo que todos saben? Ya debería ser hora de que admita que está loco por su banana.

–Pepino –dice Lucy a su lado.

–¿Ah? –pregunta él en respuesta.

–Que suena mejor pepino que banana.

Natsu enarca una ceja.

–Yo creo que viene mejor corneta –dice Erza, apuntando al Dragneel–, tú corneta y Sting banana.

–¿Y eso por qué? –cuestiona, mordiendo el emparedado que le hacía de almuerzo.

–Bueno, las bananas son amarillas, y Sting es rubio, así que le viene banana –responde la Scarlet con calma.

–¿Y por qué Natsu va con la corneta? –pregunta Lucy, llevándose un poco de su almuerzo a la boca.

La pelirroja se alza de hombros.

–Natsu es ruidoso –responde.

–No se si preocuparme o no de la capacidad que tienen para hablar esas cosas mientras comen –comenta Gray, echado sobre la silla.

Las dos chicas lo miran.

–Yo no estoy comiendo –dice Erza–, porque aquí son negligentes y no tienen pastel de fresa.

–¿De qué forma eso es negligencia? –pregunta Lucy, y Erza se dispone a responderle.

Y a Natsu le da lo mismo, él está comiendo un emparedado, no un pastel, así que no le interesan los argumentos de su compañera. Además el pensaba en otra cosa.

En lo gay que es Sting Eucliffe.

¡Vamos! Es demasiado obvio, en verdad que no entiende para que anda aparentando ante todo el instituto. ¿Tan difícil le es admitir lo homosexual que es? ¡Si todos lo han notado! Basta oír los comentarios de sus amigos –salvo por Yukino– para saberlo.

–Ten Sting –oye decir a Minerva, unas mesas más allá–, te traje un postre, lamentablemente solo había de melón.

–¿Y por qué lamentablemente?

–Si a ti no te gustan los melones, ¿cierto? –pregunta la mayor, el rubio bufa y a su alrededor se oyen risas.

A eso se refiere Natsu Dragneel, es obvio que ese rubio es gay y sus amigos no se molestan en hacerlo menos evidente.

–Pudiste haberle traído jugo Minerva, me parece había de banana, y a Sting le encanta el jugo de banana.

–Vete al infierno Rogue.

–Tienes razón Rogue, debí hacerlo –contesta la Orland, riendo levemente mientras toma asiento–, aunque no soy yo de quien quiere el jugo.

Más risas.

Natsu está seguro de algo, Sting Eucliffe rompió alguna marca mundial sobre que tan obvio puedes ser, y si no lo hizo lo hará pronto.

De lo que no está seguro es de porque ese rubio oxigenado no admite de una vez que está loco por él y deja que se lo folle, que no es que Natsu se muera por hacerlo –que sí, lo hace–, pero en verdad está cansado de esperar y de la actitud tan idiota del rubio.

¡Por todos los cielos, si es obvio cuanto desea Sting su corneta!

–¡Ajá! –exclama Erza a su lado y el Dragneel se maldice.

Quiso decir banana, vamos de nuevo.

¡Por todos los cielos, si es obvio cuanto desea Sting su banana!

–Tarde Natsu, ya dijiste corneta, es oficial que lo tuyo es corneta.

–Cállate Erza.

–Lamentablemente flamita, ella tiene razón, ya lo aceptaste –dice Gray.

–Exacto –lo apoya Lucy.

Natsu quiere que ardan en el infierno.

–Yo le digo como quiero –reclama.

Erza suspira, antes de gritar tan fuerte como puede, captando la atención de todo el maldito comedor.

–¡Minerva! –la susodicha, sus amigos, el gay reprimido y todos los imbéciles que almuerzan en ese lugar voltean, centrando su atención en la Scarlet. Erza lo apunta con una de sus manos–. ¡Ya no es la banana de Natsu, es la corneta! –dice.

A Natsu se le suben todos los colores al rostro.

–¡¿Qué?!

Orland sonríe.

–Entiendo –responde con calma–, lamentablemente para ti Sting dudo que tengan jugo de corneta. –El rubio se atraganta con su almuerzo.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Siempre puede disfrutar en la clase de música.

–Buen punto Rufus –dice Minerva–. Ya no tienes que odiar esa clase Sting. –El nombrado no le responde porque aún intenta sacarse su almuerzo de la garganta–. Gracias por el aviso Erza.

La pelirroja asiente con la cabeza.

Natsu está seguro de algo, en esos momentos comparte pensamientos con el rubio, más aun al oír el carraspeo masivo.

–Muéranse todos.

.

Bueno, a fin de cuentas no es primera vez que Erza lo deja en ridículo. A Natsu le gustaría que eso fuera un consuelo, pero es más bien lo contrario.

–¿Qué tienen ustedes ahora? –pregunta Lucy.

La acompañan a su salón de clases en el tercer piso, donde la rubia da Literatura.

–Yo tengo álgebra –responde Erza.

–Con flamita nos toca deportes –dice Gray.

Claro, y todos omiten la vergüenza que él acaba de pasar en el... el... ¿Qué acababa de decir Gray?

–¿Nos toca deportes?

–Sí flamita, ¿qué no te sabes el horario? –le espeta Gray con molestia, unos segundos después detiene su andar y fija la vista en él–. ¿No me digas que de nuevo no trajiste el bolso?

No carajo, no lo hizo, nuevamente Natsu Dragneel tendrá que dar la clase de deportes desnudo porque no puede darla con su uniforme.

–Santo cielo Natsu, cuando dejarás de olvidarlo –lo regaña Erza.

–Estoy seguro de que a Sting no le molestaría verte dar deportes desnudo –dice Rogue.

–De cualquier forma, a él le sobra un uniforme –dice Orga, arrastrando con él al dichoso rubio.

Esperen, ¿en qué minuto llegaron esos dos?

–Hace exactamente treinta y tres segundos –responde Erza–, y son tres.

Oh, perfecto. Bien, quizás debía contar al rubio que claramente había sido arrastrado hasta ahí y poco tenía que ver con eso.

Esperen... ¿otro uniforme?

–Que lento eres flamita –comenta Gray con sorna.

–Cállate nudista –dice en respuesta–. ¿Otro uniforme?

Vale, quizás no era la mejor idea del mundo que Natsu Dragneel aceptará el uniforme (o uno de los) de Sting Eucliffe, pero no tenía más opciones. Igual a él no le afecta, a quien le importa es al gay reprimido de Sting que se niega a admitir que está loco por su cor... banana.

–¡Ibas a decir corneta, no tiene sentido que lo cambies Natsu! –le grita Erza, interrumpiendo su monologo interno.

–¿Qué tiene de interno si todos lo oímos? –pregunta Lucy.

Y eso también se lo pregunta Natsu. ¿Es el único puto infeliz ahí que no lee mentes o que carajos?

–Parece –responde el Cheney–. ¿Quieres el uniforme o no?

¿Qué parte del "no tenía más opciones" de su monologo interno no entendieron?

–Pues vale, eso es un sí.

¡Bien! Natsu Dragneel tiene, por primera vez en tres meses, con que hacer deportes.

–¿Llevas tres meses olvidándote de tus cosas de deportes? –cuestiona la Scarlet con molestia.

Diablos, quizás no debió pensar eso en frente de la presidenta del consejo de alumnos.

–No, no debiste Natsu.

¡Bien! Natsu Dragneel tiene con que hacer deportes, si sobrevive a la ira de Erza.

–Maldita sea.

.

La clase de deportes fue entretenida, y Natsu no opina nada más porque no tiene con que compararla, llevan cinco meses de clases y ha asistido tan solo cuatro veces a deportes, eso no es buen indicativo.

En fin, ahora mismo está en las duchas junto al gay reprimido del Eucliffe.

–Natsu, podrías dejar de pensar en mi como gay reprimido. –Pues no.

En lo que iba, está en las duchas con el Eucliffe, y sigue en las duchas con el Eucliffe, y estarán ahí por largo rato porque ¡algún puto les cerró la puerta!

–Estoy seguro que fue Rogue –comenta Sting.

–¿Y con qué cerraría la puerta? –se cuestiona Natsu–. Él no tiene las llaves, las tiene Erza .

Sobre eso...

.

"–_Scarlet, ¿me prestas las llaves de las duchas? –pregunta Rogue Cheney._

_La pelirroja voltea a mirarlo, Lucy es quien responde._

–_Erza no puede hacer eso._

–_No –dice la presidenta–, pero si yo casualmente olvidará las llaves sobre la mesa y Rogue las tomará no habría problemas._

–_Eso sería negligente de tu parte Erza –le dice Gray._

–_¡Eso no es negligencia! ¡Negligencia es que en el casino no hayan alimentos para complacer a la población estudiantil! –Y dale con el pastel de fresas._

–_Estoy segura que eso no es negligencia –contesta Lucy._

–_Como sea, el punto es que olvide las llaves –dice Erza, depositando las llaves sobre la mesa–, nos vamos._

_Lucy y Gray se alzan de hombros antes de levantarse, Rogue toma las llaves._

–_Bueno, las encontré de casualidad."_

.

De vuelta a las duchas.

–¿Cómo salimos? –pregunta el Eucliffe.

Natsu se alza de hombros.

–Bueno, yo aun tengo que ducharme, así que de momento no es problema.

El rubio se colora de la cabeza a los pies, y probablemente también la banana.

–¿Ducharte?

El Dragneel fija su vista en él.

–¿Qué, te molesta?

–¡No, por supuesto que no! –responde el rubio, dándole la espalda.

Gracias a eso las neuronas de Natsu reaccionan –como no suele suceder– y se percata de que está solo en las duchas masculinas con Sting Eucliffe, el gay reprimido que muere por él, y que es una buena oportunidad para que lo admita. Y dado que el Cheney les cerró la puerta –Natsu quiere, en esos momentos, adorarlo como a un dios– el rubiales no puede huir de sus encantos (que tampoco son tantos, pero ya saben como son los adolescentes). Y aclaremos que entre esos supuestos encantos no está el arte de la conquista, ni la sutileza.

–Tengamos sexo en las duchas. –Lo dicho, sutileza nula.

¿Pero qué tiene de malo, acaso alguien puede criticarle algo a Natsu? ¡Pues no! Porque tres cuartos de carajo que acabo funcionando, ni Natsu sabe por qué. Probablemente porque Sting es ridículamente gay y está ridículamente enamorado de Natsu Dragneel. Y claro, está loco por su corneta... quiero decir banana.

…

¡Puta Erza!

* * *

**Lo dicho, está fumado (?)**

**Nah, he escrito (y planeo escribir) cosas peores.**

**¿Eso es bueno?**

**¡En fin! Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.**

**Bye's.**


End file.
